And dream I do
by aerisofthewhite
Summary: She is standing on the edge when she first sees him. A one shot from Yuna's point of view as she struggles to cope with events leading up to and during FFX. Ten Parts.
1. A stray child

Written for the Ten-by-ten fan fiction challenge on LJ a while ago. But I enjoyed it, so here it is. Ten related parts to this, from Yuna's point of view on the lead up to, and during FFX.

(I seem to be making all of my subjects insane today. But Yuna is not supposed to be. It's called a coping mechanism. Keep that in mind, because this will make no sense otherwise.)

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or any related material. Copyright of Square. Also, title from the Evanescence song "Taking over me".

* * *

_**But who can decide what they dream?**_

_**And dream I do…**_

_Part One- A Stray Child_

She is standing at the edge, subdued, looking over the railings at the submerged city below, when she first sees him. The shoopuf jolts and she glances back warily at Kimahri, alert on the bench, and there he sits- a child about her age, a little flaxen-haired boy with tattered Blitzball-styled clothes. She recognises him instantly from the familiar grey-blue eyes peering through a set of grubby hands.

Somewhere deep in her subconscious, she knows he's not there, he's somewhere far away in another time or world or maybe he never existed at all. But she can't quite bring herself to care. All she can think of is that he's here, making the journey too, only he doesn't seem to be taking the change as well as she is. He's gazing at her now with his wide eyes, rimmed red from crying so hard, looking a little lost and afraid, curled up in a ball, knees clasped to his chest.

He tries to smile and manages it feebly. She smiles back; the urge to comfort him is strong in her, because she knows that they share the same suffering- they are both lost and grieving and far from all that they know. But somewhere in her awareness, she knows she can't console because, more than anything else, she'll probably break too.

She feels powerless to help him. He's small and frightened and she can't make everything all better with simple words of hope for a brighter future. What do either of them have left to hope for? Her thoughts almost launch her into despair and she reels away from it, looking for something to keep her strong and banish all his fears.

And an idea hits her.

Her smile becomes a mischievous one- she almost winks at him- and without hesitating or giving Kimahri the chance to stop her, she launches herself off the platen.

Arms flailing, eyes unable to close, for a moment she feels free. She forgets who she is, where she's going and why. For a moment, there's nothing but the wind and blue sky and shimmering water as she hits it, the glorious cool river a relief after the days of dusty warm travel. She pushes herself to the surface, and glances up.

And, if she squints, she thinks she can see his face peering over the railings, the astonished face of a child, the son of the great Blitzball player and guardian, too scared to make the jump himself, but elated by her own daring. The effect works and she almost laughs. She thinks she sees him for a moment before Kimahri flings himself at the barrier and growls her name. She thinks she tastes strength and freedom.

But then both he and the feeling are gone with her protector's roar and she isn't sure.

* * *

I'm unsure how user-friendly this is. But keep an eye out for the rest and review if you like. 


	2. Taking over

Yuna's still not insane. And she never will be. Trust me. Also, you have no idea how long it took me to find Lord Gandof's name…

* * *

_And that is why dreams can be such dangerous things; they smoulder on like a fire does, and sometimes consume us completely.  
-__**Memoirs of a Geisha, **_by Arther Golden

_Part two- Taking over_

He's with her again as they arrive in the town late at night, a rough trek through the loose dirt paths and the vigilant monsters inhabiting them. In the distance, she can see a bonfire still burning in the centre of the village and hear people singing around it and cheering and she realises the residents are still celebrating the news of Sin's death.

She can't hear of that without feeling empty inside, knowing that this celebration is founded up on the passing of her only family- Sin's death means her father's death, could mean his father's death. He winces, the same thought invading his mind and her hand clasps around his as Kimahri leads her around a longer path, wary of her fatigue, but not quite grasping her opposition to hearing either of their fathers or Sir Auron being called heroes again, having their deaths make merry (especially when their lives were not).

She can sense the boy's confusion beside her, not quite sure whether his father is a hero or not, whether he's alive or not, what he may have died for. He just wants to feel sad and hollow and she just wants to comfort him. So they lie side by side on mattresses in a small room off the temple, surrounded by other sleeping orphans and Kimahri's watchful eye and feel whole there- the only ones in this world mourning the passing of the three great (but underestimated) men.

--

She sees the children on the beach from a distance the next day, Kimahri keeping a protective grip on her shoulder and cautioning the children to avoid them with his size and menacing glower. At first she's glad, finding their continuous stares daunting, their awkward questions about her life frightening.

She feels lonely, but not for the company of people who gawk and scare her and don't understand. They all may have parents who died- but do any of them have parents who left them and died willingly? Do they have adults inviting them to rejoice in those deaths? So she's content to cling to Kimahri in the day time and seem too fragile to meet new people. Because at night, she can hug closer to the boy and comfort him, wishing he could be real, that the two of them could have truly come here together.

Yet, as the week progresses, she finds herself watching their games, hoping to join in, longing for Kimahri to leave so that someone will ask her to. She almost needs distraction now, someone who doesn't understand, who won't bring it up, someone like Lulu who will tactfully avoid the subject and hit Wakka in the chest when he forgets to. She knows _he_ isn't real- she knows she should leave him behind and make new friends on the island. She knows she can't always look after him- that she shouldn't be tending to an imaginary friend, who will probably fade away and leave her.

But she catches him crying in the temple a few weeks later- sees him at the foot of Lord Gandof's statue, curled up and sobbing broken sobs, his outgrown hair covering his face. She can guess why- the news of Sir Auron being sighted has finally reached them on this island in the middle of nowhere. But no news of his father. Which isn't good.

And she feels guilty that she's abandoned him. So what if he's not real? He is to her at least- and he needs her. And they understand each others sufferings. And she realises she needs both- the understanding and the diversion from it- if she is to keep going. She leans down and puts her arm around his shoulder. She swore she wouldn't cry and she manages not to now- but she knows from what Sir Jecht told her that he's much more fragile, much more likely to break and she doesn't think less of him for doing so. She just lets him cry and tells him it's the two of them against everyone. And she holds the dream and feels strong enough not to cry, so long as she doesn't let go.

* * *

Review if you like. 


	3. Drifting apart

The interval chapter.

(I haven't expected any reviews really. I'm more posting this 'cause I'm proud of it than becuase I think it's people pleasing)

* * *

_Part three- Drifting apart_

He stays with her in life, sometimes there, sometimes not, but never gone, not for good, like most imaginary friends do as childhood fades away (but then, he isn't an ordinary imaginary friend). Instead, she sees him grow- become tall and gangly, not built-up enough for his height- his hair grow darker and longer, almost unruly.

She imagines him training for Blitzball- landing on his face more than on his feet and not even making it for the team. She sees him standing apart from crowds around the bonfire on dark cold nights and wishes for his sake he were real- so that he would have someone besides her, because she feels terrible that she has other people and he doesn't, that she has Lulu to giggle with and Wakka to pat her head and Kimahri to shield her and Chappu to help her steal extras at dinner time.

But then she sees him tagging after Chappu to join the Crusaders and she's glad he's not real- because it hurts enough to watch him go when he isn't really going. Even still, it's hard to look up and witness him collapse in front of her house- body broken, blood pouring from a shoulder (dragged himself home Yevon knows how)- a few hours after Chappu's death is announced.

It's harder than she thinks to bring him in (for an make-believe body, he's surprisingly heavy) and pray over his wrecked imaginary form, putting all of her soul into it, thinking of him even when she's leading Lulu down to the shore to say goodbye to a box that has no remnants of Chappu inside- a funeral with no sending, with no weeping and with a crushed body miles away and a make-believe one bleeding on her blankets back home. But she copes with helping Lulu along and can take Wakka's hand without difficulty as the prayers are being sung and she even manages to get through the gathering after without alcohol.

They say she's strong to be able to go on like that, after losing an almost-brother and through the shut down of two other siblings- but in truth, she's just got to be strong for him. Does this make her crazy? No more than any of the rest does. No more than seeing a boy, that she heard of once from a drunkard (who should not have existed), in all of her daily happenings does. Seeing him heal as her older brother and sister leave her to go on their pilgrimage- maybe never coming back either- gives her hope. It's not insane to want to hope, is it?

But he's still broken, not quite the same. They say war changes people- but could that be it? Could it be that a person, imagined by she, who has never seen war, be affected by it? Whatever the reason, all her attempts to heal him are failing- it's like, for some reason, he doesn't want to be saved, and it breaks her heart a little. She feels like he died- like Chappu will walk in the door at any moment, chipper as always with a bruise on his head and a disapproving letter from his superiors, and _he_ will vanish in a puff of smoke or be sent to that box to rot forever as a fiend.

She can tell they're parting. She is becoming more set against Sin every day, while he's becoming more anxious than before, much more worried for her safety, scared that she'll leave him. He left to try and stop Sin- to try and stop her from having to fight Sin. In the end, it didn't work. She has to fight Sin, she always has. And it's tearing her apart that the one person who's always been there, always understood- a person who's a figment of her imagination, who can be whatever she wants him to be- doesn't anymore.

* * *

(Review if you like.) 


	4. My own protection

The typical "explaining things" chapter. Sort of.

_

* * *

If I smile and don't believe, soon I know I'll wake from this dream _

_Part four- My own protection_

She takes to practising the Trials before Lulu and Wakka come home. She doesn't want to take any chances that they'll try to dissuade her like they did when she first took up the apprenticeship- because she has made up her mind and it can't be changed and she's already getting enough reproof from the fantasy which she can't disperse.

It's like he's chasing her, trying to persuade her to stay- and in effects, live. She doesn't quite know if this is the dream's own survival tactic- keep her alive to keep himself alive- or if her subconscious is merely using him to try and get to her, use his influence over her to survive. Either way, it's coming from her own mind and she doesn't like this rebellion within herself. She has to be prepared for this, she has to be ready for it, body and soul willing and she can't have doubts coming at the end, when it's too late and Sin is staring them down and it's fight and die or just plain die. But she can't silence them, and no matter how long she spends kneeling in the Temple and praying for the faith she needs to go through with this, it isn't coming.

And then the statue of her father is finally purchased and laid in it's intended place in the Temple- and stooping before it, she thinks she has the strength that he had to do it. If she nods and smiles and thinks only of the people who will live with her death and shuts out all the doubts, she can find the resolve within herself from somewhere. He watches her prayer and says nothing, but seems to wince.

--

In her dreams three days before the Trials, she's standing on the pier at nightfall and he comes to her, taking her hand and pleading with her to reconsider. "Don't give up your life the way they did! Don't give it up for nothing," he begs again. And he tells her that he loves her- that he's always loved her- and he can't bear to lose her as well. It's so like him to leave it all till the last minute, when it's almost too late, but not quite. And she knows she loves him too- maybe not in the same way, but nearly, almost enough.

And in the dream, she almost consents, almost lets the illusion sway her. But he's not the one to take care of her, to protect her. He's not real and she's got to do that herself. She's strong and resolved and her mind can't be changed by the words of a dream. And so she has to let him go, has to get rid of this doubt in her head, even if it means losing him. "Stay," she tells him, and yanks herself from the reverie.

--

And as she makes her way up the steps to enter the Cloister, she catches sight of him, standing by the newly erected statue of her father, his face pained, unhappy. "I can't come with you, Yuna," he murmurs. And she nods slightly and then turns away. She nods and turns- shutting him out of her line of view- and vows that as she leaves the island, she'll take him at his word and leave him behind too. She won't let him (and the doubt he represents) accompany her on her journey. She's got to put a shutter over this dream, she's got to let go - she can't keep wishing he were real. Because she's sure he would have swayed her if he were.

* * *

(As always, review if you like.) 


	5. Possibilities

_Part five- Possibilities_

And then all at once, he's there. Just a boy one minute- dashing and playfully ogling her from the banister and a bit loud and oh-so interesting, in an otherworldly happy way (something one born in Spira never really sees), but still a boy- and then the image of her dreams the next, all of a sudden materialised before her wind-blown, stinging and incredulous eyes.

She vowed he was left behind, in all probability still sitting with his legs hanging off the edge of the pier and yet here he is beside her with the sea water spraying into his hair, too different from her image of what he should look like to really compare- hair light instead of dark, shorter, more muscles, just as tan but with much brighter blue eyes and peppy enthusiasm. The imaginary him didn't smile as much or laugh. But she doesn't doubt for a second that it's the same person- that this isn't Sir Jecht's son and the basis for a childhood of madness.

She had so much she wanted to ask him- but suddenly he changes before her, becomes mysterious and familiar all at once, and she doesn't know if she can. For a second, it's a bit awkward, because she doesn't know this new boy and his manners seem so foreign while the old one was so familiar to her. But that only lasts a second- because he's so easy to be around. He laughs and grimaces in a theatrical way (reminding her of Sir Jecht) which makes her smile and feel light- lighter than she has felt in a long time, as if this burden that she willingly carries is easing.

And it's impossible to not believe that her dream could be real, that this can be him- out here in the open ocean, where Sin could lurk anywhere and nothing is in sight and yet anything is out there (_anything_ is possible she tells herself). And for a second as their eyes meet, she wants more than anything for this to be him and real- that she actually has the person she's always known here, the chance to make that dream be real. Despite the differences, she refuse to doubt that essentially this is him. She smiles and wills him to believe it too.

--

It's only as the ship is swerving and tilting and she's falling and he's struggling to hold on to her that it even occurs to her this new boy and her own may be two different people.

It doesn't take long for her to decide that it's probably a good thing.


	6. Head tilted and Fingers crossed

She talking to herself in this chapter, so maybe she is crazy.

Also, the title is supposed to reflect Yuna's present confusion and yet her continuing hope (my cat tilts her head when she's confused- but I'm not sure if a human can do it...)

* * *

_Part Six- Head tilted and Fingers crossed_

And she's not sure how she could have gotten him so wrong in her mind. He's bright and cheery and happy, and he's considering touring around Spira, putting his life at risk to protect a total stranger. And she imagined a melancholy cry-baby traumatised by his father's death and terrified of watching her die- to a point where he let her leave him behind and faded away.

He's not at all like how he should be. His father had said he was scared and spineless and yet here he is doing a backwards flip (and messing it up, but he did a better job than she's ever seen any of the Aurochs do).

Something has to be said about living away from Spira- you can still lose both parents and be brought up in the shadow of your heroic father, but as long as you live in a huge city in which to play Blitzball securely, you don't turn out messed up like she did and imagine little orphan boys to nurture and consol.

(Maybe she has truly lost it. Maybe she'll open her eyes to find herself driven mad, a tormented fiend lost in the sea between Besaid and Kilika.)

But she isn't quite sure she believes that he's intact. Sure, he may seem bright and carefree- but she can see a tension within him, which is causing him to pause in conversation, stare out into the distance or smile at random intervals. He's lost- far from home, parentless, friendless, confused. He can't be as whole as he seems. He can't be screaming just for kicks and he isn't be so annoyed at missing that shot for no reason.

It's probably wish-fulfillment. She wants him to be broken, like the figment of her imagination and she isn't sure why because this boy is just as remarkable (and even more so). She knows he's not the same, but she also knows she couldn't have been so wrong. There has to be something of her old dream within the new reality. Maybe they're both just as damaged and all he needs is someone to help? And she knows it's disturbing that she's hoping the only whole person she's ever met is just as broken as everyone else in Spira- but that's how it is.

It's even more disturbing to think that she's lying to him about this journey. True, the actual question hasn't come out of his mouth, so she hasn't had to deceive him yet, but it's still lying by omission. And she knows the others won't tell him because it's too hard for them to think about it and they think it's her place, but she won't say anything either, not unless she's asked directly.

She knows it's wrong to ask him to come along with her under false pretences, to expect him to form an acquaintance with her and put his life on the line for hers when she's going to die anyway. But she tells herself it's to get through this. The dream couldn't stand to watch her die and if this otherworldly boy can't take it either, she doesn't know how she'll find the strength to go on. Having him with her gives her that hope that she is strong and she can make it through.

(She tells herself she's not lying to see if the news will break him- so that she can be the comforter again. Not because it's true- she isn't sure if it is or not- but because she doesn't want to believe it is so.)

* * *

(Review if you like!)


	7. Takes my pain away

_Part Seven- Takes my pain away._

She's breaking and this role-reversal is so strange to her. Before, she was used to being the one consoling, the one who placed a hand on an unreal shoulder and let her dreams cry themselves out. Even with him, she was always strong, always the one explaining, the one smiling slightly as she talked him through this world, so strange and confusing to him.

So it's not right that she- she, who is so strong, who made it out in one piece and has friends who risked themselves to save her- should be crying (or struggling hard not to) like a little kid and he should be standing over her (however awkward he feels).

It's not normal because she's usually confident, happy, feeling safe when she's around him. He's her rock, because she knows that whatever else, he's just happy, always naturally cheerful and it helps her so much to stay on track and keep smiling, keep strong.

Well- he used to be her rock, full of stories of a golden metropolis and new tricks to show her and hopes for the future. He used to be the one to help her to persevere and remain strong.

(Except she can't manage either anymore and she can't stop crying.)

It was almost easy to convince herself the future he was thinking of was possible when he would talk about it with a smile on his face, with maybe a hopeful dreamy glint in his eyes. It sustained him, even when he could almost guess something was being kept from him and that exhilaration, that self-denial, that total belief in a chance once this was done- all of it was sustaining her too, like it was her life support, her bread and water within the sound of his laughter or the mischievous flash in his eyes.

And she knows it's a big mistake to be thinking these things when they're so close and she has to be preparing herself for goodbyes and the end- and encouraging him will simply make it all so much harder for both of them. She should be relieved that she doesn't have to cover it up anymore; doesn't have to say the farewells on a cliff-side into a sphere (careful not to be invaded upon); doesn't have to keep smiling or pretending to laugh.

But she can't bring herself to be so because it's all that was keeping her going. She has no more faith, no more admiration and love of her people, no dream to comfort and consol. Just a deluded guardian who believed they had a chance and a shattered summoner who has lost all faith and can't go on- and yet needs to.

(Just a fragment of a dream that could never have been. So why did she convince herself that it could happen and would happen and is happening and all it needs is a push?)

(Maybe because she never expected to actually be pushed this hard into it.)

And he's talking about the future again; but it's so far away and the magic's not there anymore in his voice because he knows it's not a possibility.

And so she wails. Because just once she can't help it and needs to be the one comforted. She almost turns for Kimahri, seeking to cling to his chest and use his warm matted fur to dry her tears.

But he's closer and reaches her before she even has the chance to move away and relieve him of the unease of the situation.

-And their roles swap again as he leans towards her, until she can't remember what part she is supposed to play. It acts like a release- for the first time since falling from the shoopuf platen, more than she felt as she slid away from the Maester's clutches, she feels free and whole and strong. And then it sinks away and she becomes dazed and light-headed and vulnerable, but it's just as invigorating.

For a few glorious moments, she forgets who she is, where she's going and why. For those moments, there's nothing but the leaves blowing past her face, and the night sky and the shimmering water as they hit it, and his hand tracing her features. This is going to rip her apart later, but she can't drag herself away and she doesn't care.

In those moments, she tastes freedom from his lips and that is enough.

--

A/N: The chapter I'm most proud of, strangely. Review if you like.


	8. Splinters

_Part eight- Splinters_

He places a consoling hand on her shoulder as he walks by- and she realises she was wrong to try to link him to the little boy within her own imagination. There is no weeping child within him and he didn't need consoling. He was hurt and grieving and a little messed up, like everyone else, but he was getting through it in his own way.

It was she who needed the reassurance, couldn't go on without it, needed it more than any of the others could see or ever hope to provide and yet he saw it and gave it to her (or at least tried to whenever she would accept it).

She knows that she's broken- just by how much that hand on her shoulder helps, like she was in pain without ever realising and it's brought pressure to the wound, stopped the blood loss, given her a momentary relief. She's cracked and damaged, probably beyond all repair, but he's trying to fix her. And he could probably do it, if she let him come closer, if she met his gaze just now and helped him find a way to complete this task without a sacrifice. And yet she looks away.

She realises that she opened herself to him to get closer, that she was searching all along for some sign of the dream boy, for a weakness in him that she could recognise and comfort to give herself a strange sadistic kind of strength. She swore she'd never let anyone else get this close to her, be grieved by her death- but she did with him against warnings and better judgment, just to keep herself going. And this is going to hurt both of them and yet she goes on with this journey and avoids his gaze until he moves on.

She's like broken pieces of glass, and somehow she's being pieced back together, but she has to go on. She'll probably leave him as broken as she is now- but they both know she has to do it. She's been broken up too much by this decision to make another one and she's not strong enough to do anything but follow through with it. Both he and the make-believe boy knew she had to do this, like her father before her. And it doesn't look as if this one is any better equipped to handle it.

But he's here and he's offering strength and he's keeping his word to stay, no matter how much it's afflicting him to watch. And it's unconditional aid, not only to be administered if her mind changes, but regardless.

But she can't accept- because it was wrong to ask him to linger with her, wrong to ask any of her friends to come this far- even if she couldn't have made it without them. He's not quite broken yet and she can't let him contribute any more to her self-righteous suicide than he insists on playing. He's struggling so hard, but it's not within his power to save her- and she can't drag him down with her.

She's lost and she's broken- and she can't let herself be saved.

--

A/N: A little strange. It made sense when I first wrote it. Now... it still does, to an extent. Anyway, review if you like.


	9. Barter

(I am touched by the pick up in views reviews on this fan fiction. Thank you for the kind words, people! You make posting it here worthwhile.)

--

_Part nine- Barter_Before the sun rises in that place of death, she stands before her namesake and learns the truth -and knows that he will be the one to be sacrificed.

He's not putting his name forward now- in fact, he's completely against the idea; he and Rikku yelling at them all to stop this madness, trying to make her see reason (much like her dream just before the Trials). But she knows it'll be he who demands to become her Aeon when her mind is left unaffected by his pleas. He'll give up and sigh and then insist, in his quiet sad voice, even if he doesn't agree- if just to help her put her broken self to use, if just to carry on tradition and replace his father as Sin, like she follows behind her own.

Because he can't be left broken in this foreign place without her, especially when it's going to happen any way. He'll die regardless- he won't go on in this world, he'll seek revenge as Auron must have and fall and she'll have only herself to blame in the Far Plane.

It's not his sacrifice, and it's not his cause that they're fighting for. He's fighting for his father's freedom from Sin and for her release from this task- only this doesn't achieve both of those aims. It shouldn't be him to be the one to step forward and take over. And he shouldn't do it just because he feels he has to.

So she says no.

She couldn't stand to have any of them chose to willingly die to help her prove she can be more than Braska's daughter or Seymour's bride and killer, that she can be a hero, a figure of strength- and she certainly can't handle the decision herself (which probably means she isn't the figure of strength they're looking for).

She can't bear to see any of the people she loves and cares for and relied upon throughout this journey become the silver coins which ferry her way across the river into death and the end of life's false hope and broken promises. Why die to not quite save the world she loves when the people she loves are lost here too?

But more than anything, it's that instinct to protect him that hasn't quite died, even though he's not the same person at all and has never needed her protection before. She knows it will be him to choose to do it and the others will stand aside because they all have lives outside of this journey and the two of them will end here, tonight, before the sun rises again.

And dying by his hands, dying and taking him with her, forcing Sin on him- that's much worse than continuing on piece by broken piece and not being able to forget.

--

A/N: Meh, Yuna's decision always seemed a little too abrupt for me- especially when you take into account the reasoning she gives. I can see why she doesn't go through with it, but this just makes it more believable in my head. But anyways, don't take my word for it. Review if you like! One more part to go!


	10. Whirl of Disarray

_Part Ten_- Whirl of Disarray

Maybe two or three days later, after the fight, at the end of everything, she dances.

She's lost something about herself with the end of her pilgrimage. She has seen him broken over his father but couldn't comfort. She's heard him say a desperate goodbye and couldn't dissuade him, couldn't even fully understand, except that he meant to leave- and still does. She used to be the force that held them all together, used to smile and nod and send them all marching forward but now she s at a loss as to what is going on or what to do.

She raises her staff high above her head and sends with a fury that she's never had before, knowing that this is the end of Sin, the end of the Aeons, the end of the journey, but more than anything, this is the end of that strength and resolve that she built and was broken and he helped her glue back together. She s breaking again- or at least she will be- and she puts all her strength into this sending. Because it's all she gets to do, all the part she is allowed to play. And it's all she's going to be fit to do for a while.

They'll say that she did it all- she bested her father and conquered death itself and managed to come out of it all unscarred- but that's not quite true. They'll say she's strong, forcing herself on, doing her duty even after killing her Aeons and battling Sin and knowing she has to say goodbye- but in truth, she has to be strong. What other choice is there? This was meant to be her sacrifice- and she's losing that and the one thing (the most important thing) she thought she d be able to keep until the end and keeping the rest. But if he has to go to make Sin leave, then she's going to make sure the sacrifice is worth it and Sin is gone for good.

So she plays her part and dances, without stopping or thinking, with a frenzy never seen before. This was supposed to be her story, her journey, her sacrifice- but in the end, all she will do is see it through and hope she has the strength left to continue on when the dust settles beneath her feet.

[Finis]


End file.
